


Dinner Date

by alynwa



Series: Halloween 2018 [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: "Navaare Solange" is the name Napoleon uses when he's passing as a regular person.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> "Navaare Solange" is the name Napoleon uses when he's passing as a regular person.

 

They had met on the flight back to New York from Texas.  He had told her he was a traveling salesman based out of New York while she had said she was visiting The Big Apple for pleasure.

“Allow me to be your first pleasure: Join me for dinner.”

She laughed and replied, “Navaare, your charms know no bounds!  I would love to have dinner with you.”

Napoleon had taken her for dinner and dancing at Club Twenty – One and a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park.  He escorted her back to the Waldorf Astoria and treated her to a nightcap in the Oak Room.  He smiled inwardly to himself when she invited him upstairs so that she could say a proper “Good night.”

As soon as they entered her suite, she turned and moved into his arms, pressed her body to his and began to kiss him passionately.  He undressed her as they undulated back to the bed. 

Stripping off his clothing, he joined her and they began to make sensuous love.  Napoleon loved to kiss and apparently so did his paramour.  He stretched like a cat when she began to kiss along his neck, moving up to his jawline and then his cheek.  He felt his skin tighten a bit as she pulled it with her teeth every once in a while.  “Hey, what are you doing?” he said after one particularly long pull.

“Marking you, Navaare, not to worry, I enjoy it and you will, too.”

He reached up and gently grabbed her shoulders to move her back from him.  “I don’t particularly care for giving or receiving hick…”  The words died in his throat as her bloody lips came into view.  He shoved her off him and jumped out of the bed and raced to the bathroom mirror.  He gaped in horror at the places on his face where chunks of his flesh were missing.

“Oh Darling, don’t look like that,” she cooed, “You taste absolutely scrumptious!”  She moved closer to him.  He could swear her canine teeth were lengthening.

“ _No!  Stay away from me!  Keep away!”_

He fought awake, breathing heavily and entangled in bed sheets.  When he got his breath under control, he laid back down only to jump again at the sound of his partner’s voice from the adjoining bed.  “Illya!  I forgot where I was for a second!  Didn’t mean to wake you partner; go back to sleep.  We have an early flight back to New York tomorrow.”

“I am aware.  Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Napoleon thought about those lips and shivered.  “No, Tovarisch.  I want you to do something for me, though.”

“What?”

“I want to sit by the window on the flight.”

“Do you now.  Will it not be hard to flirt with the stewardesses and female passengers with me blocking the way?”

“That’s the other thing I want you to do: If you see me talking to any woman on that plane other than ordering breakfast, knock me out cold.”

 


End file.
